


适度不如过量

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 1





	适度不如过量

正午要过去了，阳光继续懒懒散散地从窗帘缝隙里偏移，而柏辽兹已经厌倦了等待光束移动到下一块地板上的游戏。

“我想起床，我好饿。”他对还枕在自己肩膀上的人说，知道他其实醒着。

“不行，我还是好困……”对方这样回答，又贴紧了柏辽兹一些，根本没有要离开床与卧室的意思。

总之，事情是这样的。大约十二小时前，柏辽兹去机场接外出参加一个音乐节的李斯特回家。当然，接机这种事情本可以交给他的助理做的，但是既然对方上飞机前特意要求了，柏辽兹乐意效劳，毕竟挺久没见面了。

平日里两人并不住在一起，他们各自都需要完全独立的空间来思考、创作。碰到大片空暇时间、思路淤塞需要灵感或纯粹心情好来了兴致，其中一人就会去另一个人那儿住上几天。

问题就出在当柏辽兹于接机口找到自己的爱侣，就看见后者把身边的瓦格纳一起带了过来，还问他能不能稍微绕个小弯把同事送回去。

柏辽兹不喜欢瓦格纳，可以说到了讨厌的地步。同为歌剧创作者他们经常需要争抢剧院的排期、演员和乐手阵容……况且他还不待见瓦格纳的作品，看在李斯特有意要捧他的份上才忍下来。然而这又衍生出另一个层面的矛盾：柏辽兹总觉得瓦格纳在觊觎李斯特本人。

对此李斯特的解释是「反正我对他又没有那方面的兴趣」，因而毫无顾忌地跟对方一起排练演出、考核乐队成员、开交流会……有时会被拍到一些颇为亲密的照片，类似于颁奖典礼上的拥抱。

柏辽兹倒不认为瓦格纳会威胁到他们的关系，然而有些时候李斯特的漫不经心着实让他火大。就像这次，又来了——当瓦格纳下车时李斯特忽然想起来了些什么也跟了下去，并要求瓦格纳把行李箱里的领带还给他，说是其中有一条上面还夹着他非常喜欢的领带夹。

瓦格纳照做了，迅速一阵开箱翻找归还了三条领带、一只袜子，还有一本CD封面设计图鉴，然后与他们道别。等李斯特回到副驾，柏辽兹一脸阴沉地问他：“你的东西为什么会在他的行李箱里？”

“因为快要误机了收拾东西太匆忙，就先塞进去再说。”李斯特轻描淡写地回答。

“意思里，你们住同一间房间？”柏辽兹瞬间抓住重点，他几乎咬着牙齿在问这句话。

“是的，那边刚好处在旅游旺季，酒店资源紧张。”至此李斯特依然一丁点都没意识到氛围转变，或许已经意识到了只是一如既往不在意。他兴致勃勃聊起他在温暖海岛上的特别活动，钢琴被放置在珍珠白的细腻沙滩上，伴着海浪的声音，一只徘徊脚下的小寄居蟹害得他踩踏板时总在担心……接着是落日海景、香槟塔与比基尼派对……

柏辽兹一直默默听着，时不时报以若有所思的笑容。直到回到住所，柏辽兹停好车翻找家门钥匙时，李斯特才反应过来哪里不对劲。

“嗯？你生气了？”他夸张地用手肘戳了戳柏辽兹。

“不然呢？我觉得我的脸在说什么，已经跟商场的换季打折海报一样明显了。”柏辽兹把鞋子踢飞到一旁任由它们东倒西歪。毕竟已是深夜，他替李斯特粗略处理了下他带回来的乱七八糟的纪念品，再简单收拾好自己便一同躺下。

见柏辽兹枕着自己的双手望向天花板发呆生闷气，李斯特趴到他身上问他：“你今晚是不打算理我了吗？或者说我该怎么补偿你？”

“我更希望你先坦白一下到底发生了什么……”柏辽兹幽幽说道，结果他那幽怨的语气反而引起了李斯特更多使坏的意愿。

“没什么啊！我不过就因为玩得太累接受了一次肩颈按摩服务，外加洗澡时在他面前换了套衣服。”这是他故意编出来的。

然而柏辽兹根本没有精力去分辩真伪，哪怕他猜得到那里面有添油加醋的部分。他双手捧上李斯特的脸，手指卡住他颌骨的力度都让他感到有些痛了。

“惹人嫉妒就这样让你开心吗？”他凝视进对方的眼睛，口吻愠怒至严肃。

而当如暴风雨般狂躁的吻覆了上来，李斯特知道他一直隐隐期盼的环节来了。接下去他会被柏辽兹按在身下，负担他那比自己结实许多的身躯甜蜜的重量。柏辽兹脾气并不好，被很多人投诉难以相处，却极少跟他发作。只是相应的，一旦到了忍无可忍的地步，他的理智就只够维持在不要造成伤害的范围。

李斯特知道彻底点炸他的后果——他知道柏辽兹会怎样在他颈侧布下啃噬般的吻，而那会带来久久不退散的深红淤痕；也很清楚急躁的入侵会在最初一段时间里带来疼痛……还有一点他比任何人都体验深刻：柏辽兹有接近运动员的体能，无论是锯开尸体颅骨的绝对力量还是一边出门长跑一边构思曲子的耐力，他可能是音乐家圈子里唯一会去报名参加马拉松市民赛的。反观李斯特自己，户外活动他只接受湖畔垂钓、躺草地上看书一类的，只有钢琴能让他耗费体力流下汗水，并且他发誓自己从未做过以后也不会做把超技练习曲一口气弹完的事情，那样安排曲目的演奏者都是疯子。

简而言之，柏辽兹的没某些特点放在性爱中既是天堂也是噩梦，不断带来极致的愉悦也逐渐让另一位参与者无法承受。李斯特有请求过对方稍许温和一些，对面还在气头上并没起到多大作用，他只能承担自找的结局。只是随着时间推移一切愈发难以承受，直到他趴在枕头上，发现自己颤抖的肢体根本无力支撑他挪动或转身，断续、混乱而沉重的喘息让他几近过呼吸，而身后的抽送依然在以最激烈的方式碾过深处。

“埃克托…………”他低沉着叫着对方的名字，请求他予以仁慈，然而那似乎还起了反效果。

“我自己都觉得自己很残酷，然而今天我当真认为在你晕倒之前，我不该放过你。”柏辽兹的鼻尖抵着他的后脑，“或者你祈祷一下，看瓦格纳与你共处一室的画面能不能在你失去意识前从我脑内离开？”

“唔…………”

“我不需要你时时刻刻在我视线范围内，弗朗茨……但我讨厌别人碰你。”

李斯特没功夫去解释瓦格纳并没有碰过他一根头发，不过末了他也没有晕倒，一些其他算是本能反应的东西救了他——过于强烈的失控感与脱力感让他不禁哭泣起来，而当柏辽兹发现那泪水不再是生理性的小情趣，而是跟情绪有关时，他停下了。

“噢！老天……”柏辽兹根本架不住对方在他面前落泪，更别提还是他自己引起的。他从他体内抽离，稍许清理了下现场。接着他回到原位侧躺下，把李斯特拉过来拥入怀中。

“抱歉……你还好吗？”柏辽兹吻着他的额头，抚摸他的脸颊擦去那些还在被制造出来的泪滴。

“……不用道歉，没事的。”李斯特回抱了对方，贴紧他索取更多的爱抚，他本来就没打算责怪他。

柏辽兹这才从对方虚弱的声音里意识到自己做过了头，日程紧密的演出与长途飞行应当已经让李斯特非常疲惫，他不该再这样折磨他。

李斯特在难以抑制的抽泣彻底平息下来之前就昏睡过去，他是真的累到不行了。柏辽兹则尽量维持同一个姿势，免得中途弄醒他，一直坚持到自己也困倦到睡着为止。

次日的状况可以预料，不管怎样柏辽兹还是自己先行起床，去淋浴房用冷水把自己浇一遍冷静一下，再随意找了点能吃的东西啃上几口。等他回到李斯特身边，后者表示感觉身上还黏黏糊糊的也想洗澡。

“我很怀疑你能不能站稳。”柏辽兹直白说出他的顾虑。

“不能……”李斯特倒也坦率作答。

还能怎么样呢？柏辽兹感到自己就像个因冲动鲁莽触犯了禁条需要赎罪的人。他给浴缸放上热水，把李斯特抱进去。虽然抗议了下「已经东倒西歪了还想着酒精」，还是给他拿了一罐啤酒过来。不过在打开易拉罐之前，柏辽兹逼迫对方啃掉一根那种他跑步时会随身携带的能量棒。

“干什么啊……太甜了，超级难吃啊！”李斯特一边嚼一边抱怨。

“总比等下低血糖头晕要好，到时候忙活的又是我。”

“反正你可以当医生的。”

“……你为什么总是一副理所当然的样子。”

“念几首诗给我，昨天我看见茶几上有一本拜伦的诗集。”

“啧……”

柏辽兹自认倒霉，谁让永远不忍拒绝李斯特，哪怕他挂着「你肯定会答应」的得意表情，让他有些气恼，末了却还是真的会答应。他一手夹着一只座垫，一手拿着书，以演员入场般的夸张姿势返回浴室，并情绪饱满地吟诵着：

——「舒眉展眼吧，美人，且息怒；我何曾心花怒放；梦中我若犯下罪孽，现将弥补；幸福注定只许我凝眸痴望。愿景之中，兴许你露出笑容，莫说我的忏悔尚有亏欠；美梦以你的身影哄骗我，醒来后这折磨怎堪忍受？」

继而柏辽兹蹲下来吻了吻李斯特的手，挨在一旁坐下，当他念起下一首《我见过你哭泣》，李斯特终于忍不住大笑起来。

“埃克托，只有你能让我这么高兴。但阅读环节没必要搞成告解环节吧？”他抚弄起对方的鬓角，后者并不介意自己的头发被弄湿，却敏捷地把书移开到老远，免得他手臂上的水滴落到纸张上。

“这么说你原谅我了？”柏辽兹问道。

“没有什么原谅不原谅的。”李斯特任由对方再次抓起他的手吻过他的指节，同时以诗人的另一句诗句作答：「我咎由自取， 也唯有你拥抱过我的臂膀。」

这是他们互相之间经常玩且百玩不厌的默契小游戏。

柏辽兹接下去念了一整部长诗，在啤酒罐子被李斯特清空的同时把他捞出来，替他吹干头发，那些又细又软的发丝总是干得很慢。

然后李斯特表示要培根煎蛋卷，虽然这早就不是早餐时间了，但他要什么就什么吧，柏辽兹不在意。

“我不是第一次在想，你明明很会照顾人，之前怎么能吓跑所有女孩子。”李斯特趴在厨房内的小餐桌上调侃道，被对方回头瞪了一眼。

“人很容易遇到关键点反而看不清状况。”柏辽兹把装好食物的盘子给他，自己开了瓶苏打水，坐在他对面，“我花了很久才醒悟过来——上帝早就给了我最好最合适的。”他从小抽屉里拿出一只备份的发卡，将李斯特那撮具有较高沾到酱汁风险的发丝别到耳后。

“你戳到我了。”李斯特又在挑剔，这不是个好习惯，但事出有因也改变不了了。他从十分年幼的时候起就太习惯于身处目光聚集之处，也习惯于受人赞美与喜爱，甚至习惯了有狂热之人跪在他面前要求亲吻他的指尖，这导致他对外总带着周全的礼数以友善形象示人，却相应滋生出一种潜藏的冷漠。

因而他着实做了许多以普世价值来看挺过分的事情，类似于宴席散会后明明身边有可以帮忙的人，还是大半夜把柏辽兹叫起来去捡他；或者把本来并不紧急甚至他自己根本没在意的小误会以语言激化，搞得对方穿过狂风暴雨飞奔过来，不顾自己浑身淌着的水浸湿了地毯很难打理，非要当面要跟他解释清楚。

追究本质的话，李斯特并非热衷考验、玩弄伴侣的人。柏辽兹那与生俱来的戏剧化情感曾劝退无数「正常人」，热情时信息轰炸门口蹲守，冷淡时忙于写曲忘掉约会，还时不时带着臆想的光环看待他者。外加谁都不想给自己惹麻烦，跟一个情绪不稳定如放射性同位素，说要自杀就真的很有可能会自杀的人长期相处。然而柏辽兹性格中的「毒性」却令李斯特甘之如饴，因为只有面对那仿佛随时会爆炸的激烈情感，他才能确切感受到被溺爱着。

不忙碌的时光可以任意消磨，投影仪接连好几个小时放着其实没人在看的搞笑电影。依然感到困倦的李斯特全程躺在柏辽兹腿上，时而握着对方的手，时而放任他一点点抚过自己的手臂、肩背与腰腹……

“真羡慕你，每次体力消耗再厉害睡一觉就好。”

“你要是抽点空来运动一下会好很多的。”柏辽兹回应道，“虽然不是什么重要的能力。”

“挺重要的。”

“嗯？你为什么这样想？”

“你再摸下去我真的又要「有想法」了，可是好累……”李斯特挑明真相，见柏辽兹低头皱眉很认真地注视着他，他勾上对方的脖子给他一个深沉的吻。

“我在飞机上随手涂满了好几张乐谱，我弹给你听？”躺腻味了的李斯特提议道。

“再好不过。”柏辽兹再欣喜不过。

“你也写了不少东西吧？拿过来跟我交换，我想看。”

“没问题。”

协议达成，只是李斯特依然挂在柏辽兹身上，以至于后者不禁问道：“亲！爱！的！你该不会打算让我把你抱到钢琴那儿吧？”

“为什么不呢？”他偶尔还是会冒出些奇妙的念头，一定程度上算作表达依赖。

“真是的，服了……”柏辽兹摇了摇头，还是照做了。不管怎样要听这位独一无二的钢琴家演奏，付出点愚蠢的小代价微不足道。

-End


End file.
